


I'd do Anything to protect you

by makingitwork



Series: Peter/Stiles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Happy Ending, M/M, Make Up, Protective Peter, Spark Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Except hurt you further</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd do Anything to protect you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by: 
> 
> PandoraSinclair who asked for 'Stiles and Peter in a Fight (something supernatural going on and Stiles wants to help, Peter doesn't want Stiles to or something along this)'
> 
> Hope there wasn't too much angst xx

Stiles and Peter, in Chris’ point of view, are both cocky, smug, intelligent little shits who deserve each other.

‘I _said_ move it left!’ Peter snapped, and Stiles, eighteen years old and crackling slightly with silver electricity after a tough training session with Ben, glared at him

‘I don’t have were-wolf strength, Peter! Why don’t you just move it yourself?’

The ‘it’ in question was a black cauldron that looked like something out of a Disney film, and the two were currently hauling out of Chris’ basement to use to create a potion to stop a school of mermaids from destroying the earth. Chris wasn’t helping because of an injury he’d taken a few days prior which busted his leg, but he wished the bullet had gone into his brain if it meant he didn’t have to witness _this_ anymore.

‘Move it myself?’ Peter hissed ‘this isn’t even for me! You’re the one who’s going to be using the bloody cauldron!’

‘For your crisis! I’m just helping! You wouldn’t be able to stop them if it wasn’t for me!’

Peter rolled his eyes ‘I’m sure we’d find a way, _spark.’_

Stiles gritted his teeth and set the cauldron down, and Peter had the good sense to gently lower his side down, and he stepped back, watching his mate carefully. The silvery magic sparkled around Stiles as his anger rose and both older men had the good sense to be frightened. Chris cleared his throat ‘Guys, would you like me to call Scott or something? Two were-wolves would probably be able to lift it.’

Stiles’ magic tempered down slightly at Chris’ voice and Peter got cocky

‘That’s right, little witch, calm it down.’ Peter smirked ‘think we’re afraid of electricity?’

We? Chris cursed Peter’s personality to hell.

Stiles smirked back ‘I can do more than electricity now, sweetie,’ he beamed, and before they knew it, Stiles’ arms and shoulders were alight with fire. They two men jerked as Stiles spread out his arms, revealing the beautiful flickering flames. They weren’t hurting him, but they emitted a strong heat and Chris glanced at his ceiling. Exposed beams had seemed like such a good idea at the time…

‘Do it!’ Peter snarled, and before Chris could stop them a half shifted wolf and lighted spark were colliding in the air and wrestling on the ground.

And then kissing.

And then their hands were-

Chris closed his eyes and sung loudly in his head.

For _gods_ sake. He called Scott.

…

…

…

‘Stiles,’ Peter tried to keep his voice calm, wary of the other shoppers as he looked up at his five year old mate, sat happily on the very top shelf of the store, eating a candy bar. ‘Could you please jump down?’

‘No.’ Stiles said around a mouthful of chocolate and Peter fisted his hands, rolling his neck trying to stay calm

‘Stiles, honey, come on now,’ he held his arms out ‘jump and I’ll catch you.’

Stiles stuck his tongue out.

‘He’s adorable,’ a woman stopped pushing her trolley ‘is he yours?’

Peter smiled wanly ‘he’s my soul mate.’

She paused; surprised. Before beaming ‘well, you’ll take fantastic care of him.’ She watched Stiles for a moment before, chuckling to herself and walking away. People were gathering around now, and Peter could feel embarrassment crawling up his cheeks. He was an Alpha! An Adult! Stiles’ soul mate. His tiny five year old with adorable floppy black hair would damn well listen to him!

‘Stiles.’ Peter growled, eyes flashing red ‘jump down.’

‘Wolfie.’ Stiles said sternly, licking chocolate off his fingers ‘no red eyes. No!’ He admonished as though scolding a small child and a few people tittered merrily whilst Peter growled

‘Stiles, _please.’_

Stiles yawned, and the crowd aww’d as Stiles curled up on the shelf to go to sleep.

Peter was going to kill that boy.

A shop attendant tapped his shoulder, presenting him with a ladder and Peter smiled gratefully. Upon reaching the top however, he found his snoring mate with chocolate smushed around his mouth. All fight left him and a surge of love replaced it. He cradled Stiles gently against his chest and carried him home. When he went to lay him in his bed, Stiles gripped his shirt and whined tiredly ‘Wolfie,’ he whispered, sniffling, and Peter lay beside him, nosing Stiles’ hair and falling into his headspace.

…

…

…

They have a fight in front of the pack once.

A big fight.

A fight that makes them split for two weeks and Stiles falls so ill from their weakened bond that he has to be hospitalized.

The entire pack, plus the extended pack are there, and Derek’s going over the plan for the last time before they try to defeat the very, very strong intruding pack. And Stiles has a major part of the plan.

‘No.’ Peter says, and he’s been quiet all night. Everyone looks at him and Derek frowns

‘No?’

‘I’ll free Scott and Lydia after they let themselves get captured. I’ll defeat the two Betas, not Stiles.’

Scott sits up ‘but you have to be with Derek and Chris to attack the Alpha mate.’

‘They can do it without me.’

‘Hey,’ Stiles frowns, he’s eighteen, nearly nineteen, and he’s strong with his spark. ‘I can handle it, Peter,’ He’s sitting on the arm of the chair Peter is sitting in and touches their hands together ‘don’t worry.’

‘No.’ Peter says more forcefully, but he doesn’t look at Stiles, he’s addressing the rest of the pack ‘I keep letting Stiles help, every time there’s some foe, I let him put his life at risk, but no more! These wolves are dangerous, and they don’t care who they kill. They’ve killed children, and they’ll show no mercy. Stiles isn’t fighting, and it’s final.’

‘Peter,’ Stiles’ voice was soft ‘I could say the same for you, but I’m helping. I’m part of the pack, and I want too-’

‘You’re just human!’ Peter snapped ‘you’re an easy target, Stiles!’

‘I have a spark, Peter!’ Stiles growled, standing up and the pack didn’t know where to look ‘I can set people on fire with a point of my finger, and I can teleport up to ten meters away now! I can put up shields and heal a little faster than before, I am capable of defending myself and this pack.’

‘No.’ Peter rubbed his fingers agitatedly against his knees, and the whole room suddenly knew that Peter had spent time thinking about this. And he had made up his mind. ‘You’re not fighting, Stiles. You are not doing that.’

‘Peter, this isn't your decision-’

‘If you fight, Stiles, I…I’m going to sever the bond.’

Lydia’s mouth dropped open and Stiles stared at him. Tears unbidden appeared in his eyes, and his spark flared up around him for a moment, before he took a deep breath, and stepped in front of Peter, cupping his soul mates face ‘Peter, please-’

‘Stiles.’ The were-wolf’s voice broke ‘this is the only way- you can’t fight, or…I’ll end it, I swear I will.’ 

Stiles stared at him in dismay, dropping his hands ‘then I guess after this is over, we’ll go see the courts to get our bond severed.’ 

Peter stared at him, before locking his jaw and looking away, but Scott was up, wrapping his arms around Stiles ‘Stiles please, he’s just being stupid, don’t do that-‘

Stiles shrugged him off, and beckoned Derek to continue with the plan. 

Peter had been right, it had been one of the toughest fights they’d ever had, with Scott getting stabbed, Lydia nearly getting bitten, Allison ended up in hospital. Stiles suffered major burns to his side, Peter nearly got his head blown off. 

And when they were done, exhausted and beaten, Peter stumbled up to Stiles, and handed him a note. 

_The courts, two weeks._

Stiles wept. 

His Father fired his gun when Stiles told him, threatening to kill Peter in the most violent way possible, but Stiles just shook his head, clinging to his father and crying. 

When Ben found out, he travelled back to Beacon Hills, and visited Stiles immediately. ‘He’s going to get sick.’ Ben whispered to the Sheriff, brushing his fingers over Stiles’ head ‘really, really sick.’ His voice leaked pity, which alarmed the Sheriff more than anything. Ben Trie never let his emotions show on his face- he was a bit like Chris Argent like that, and when the two men came together it was hard to know whether they were joking or whether they were having the most serious discussion in the history of mankind. 

Peter could smell who it was. 

But he opened the door anyway. 

He’d been feeling funny all morning, his stomach twisting and his entire being yearning to shift but he didn’t have the energy for it. The Sheriff pulled off his hat, and swallowed thickly. 

‘You don’t know how much I don’t want to be here.’ John began ‘And I thought if I did have to talk to you, it’d be because I was holding a rifle to your head, but…’ John shook his head, ‘Stiles is really sick.’ He whispered, wiping his eyes though no tears had yet to fall ‘he’s in hospital, Ben says it’s because of the bond, but _Peter.’_ He was crying now ‘that’s my little boy, and I don’t care if you don’t want to be with him anymore, I don’t care, but I need you to come with me so that he can be okay.’

Peter looked frozen; nodding, and the two of them rushed to the hospital. Stiles was lying on the bed, Scott beside him, he was pale and ashen and weak. Scott looked up, nodding, and left the room, the Sheriff lingered for a bit longer, but he too left, and soon Peter was left there. He closed the door, and walked to his mate.

‘Stiles?’ He whispered softly, and his mate whined, but his eyes were glassy. Peter sat on the edge of the bed, hesitant to touch ‘Stiles, it’s me, Peter. Your mate.’

Stiles turned his head, but his eyes fell shut, and the heart monitor started to slow.

‘No,’ Peter whispered, pressing his forehead against Stiles’ ‘No, no, no-‘

Stiles whined, a pitiful sound, but the sound of life, and Peter pulled back. Stiles’ forehead was flushed red, held colour to it. Peter brushed his hands over Stiles’ face, over his cheeks, and his nose, watching with relieved awe as colour returned. He started moving more rapidly, dragging his hands under Stiles’ gown, over that lanky body he loved more than anything in the world.

‘Alpha,’ Stiles whispered, when Peter was pressing his hands against the arch of Stiles’ foot, and Peter looked up, swooping up to press a kiss to Stiles’ rosy lips. Stiles turned away, eyes closed ‘you came.’

Peter gripped Stiles tightly, forcing the boys head into his neck ‘of course I came, of course I came.’ 

Stiles laughed weakly ‘I figured you’d let me die. That way at least you wouldn’t have to go to the courts. I know how you hate authority.’ 

‘I’m not leaving you.’ Peter whispered ‘I would _never_ sever our bond, you know that, Stiles. Never. I just said it because…because I couldn’t let you get hurt. And I was just gonna stay away these two weeks and then come back, I couldn't lose you, you know that, you know that.’ He buried his nose in Stiles’ hair ‘I love you, I love you so much.’ 

Stiles hiccuped ‘I just don’t know if I believe you.’

‘No-‘

‘I need time,’ Stiles whispered ‘I don’t know if you mean that, or if you feel guilty. Peter, I…I love you so much, and I think I just took it for granted all these years that you loved me back but-‘

‘No,’ Peter wept ‘don’t go. I need you, I’m sorry, I love you so much, Stiles. Can’t you see? I couldn’t cope knowing you were putting yourself in danger. Every time, every time since you became formal pack it felt like a weight on my heart. And I know you’ve got your spark, and I know you can look after yourself, but if anything every happened to you…Stiles, please. Please, don't leave me.’

‘I have those same fears.’ Stiles whispered ‘but I know that it’s your choice, and I respect that. You’re my were-wolf, and I’ll support every decision you ever make.’

Peter gripped him tightly ‘you’re right. You’re so right. I think…I think sometimes I just still think of you as a child, but you’re not. You’re a little spark, and even when you weren’t, you were still the most valuable pack member. But you’re capable of looking after yourself. And you’re bright. You’re so bright, I’m so sorry.’

Peter doesn’t leave his side, is always touching Stiles, and John takes to sleeping at the station because hearing his son moan Peter’s name in the middle of the night isn’t exactly as therapeutic as you might think. 

And after two weeks, they’re back to themselves.

Stronger, if anything. 

Peter relishes watching Stiles practise his spark, and Stiles doesn’t stop doing risky things for the pack, but Peter remembers-

life is meant to be lived.

…

…

…

Peter watches, his hands firm on Stiles’ hips as his boy rides him. His head is tipped back, eyes closed in pleasure and his hair is a completely mess and a gorgeous flush has spread down his chest. He rotates his hips in tiny circular motions, and moans so prettily and Peter just looked up at him. 

‘So fucking beautiful.’ He whispers in reverence ‘you’re so beautiful riding me like this.’ 

Stiles mewls, and lurches forward, arms on either side of Peter’s head as he grinds his hips down lewdly. ‘Never letting you leave. Never.’ Stiles hisses, nipping at Peter’s lips 

Peter nods in agreement ‘not even for a second.’

**Author's Note:**

> You guys have serenaded me with prompts and comments, keep 'em up! 
> 
> Smut is coming for you guys next time, I promise :) Hopefully it's up before tonight 
> 
> xx


End file.
